


Haunted Houses Are For the Brave

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto wins two tickets to a haunted house, and invites Gladio to join him. Gladio is both excited, and a little nervous because he’s not sure if this is an actual date or a friend date. Either way, he’s looking forward to spending time with Prompto.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Haunted Houses Are For the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! :D I decided to write some Promptio for the holiday, as it's been a hot minute since I've written them. Please enjoy!

* * *

Across the room, Gladio’s phone begins to chirp at him letting him know that someone is sending him a text message. Stuck in the kitchen making some last minute treats for his baby sister to take to school tomorrow for Halloween, he sets the spoon down and walks over to where his phone is charging and picks it up to see who has sent him a text. Unlocking his phone, a smile begins to spread across his lips as he sees who has sent him a message. 

“_Hey, big guy! You free tomorrow night, or are you going out with Iris to take her trick-or-treating?_” The icon of a fluffy chicken comes up as the person’s contact, the closest thing he could get to a chocobo on his phone for this particular person. 

Wiping his hand off, he starts to type a reply. “_I was planning on going with her, but I’m sure she wouldn’t care if I was with her or not. Why? What’s up?_” He sends the text to Prompto, wondering what this could be about.

“_How early are you guys going out? Early? Late?_” 

He pulls up the last text he’d sent to Iris to check the time they’d agreed on before she had sent another message begging him to make treats for her class. “_She said she wants to go out close to sundown, and then be finished about an hour or two after that. You wanna join us?_” 

“_Sure! Then we could go out and do the thing I was going to ask you to do_.” 

“_Oh? And what was that? Is there a scary movie you want to go see, but need a big strong guy to keep you safe?_” Gladio really hopes that Prompto knows he’s teasing him, and not trying to belittle him. They’ve known each other for almost three years, but sometimes he worries that Prompto doesn’t get the joke.

Another message pops up. “_Do I have to dress up?_” 

“_You can if you want. I’m sure Iris would be happy someone will be in the spirit of the holiday_.” 

“_Do you not like dressing up??_” 

"_Not one bit. But, I go with her because I’m a good big brother. Really though, it keeps my father happy, and makes Iris very happy_.” 

“_I’ll wear a costume! But only if I can change at your place before we go and do my suggestion_.” 

Gladio smiles as he responds. “_You got it. Be at my place at half past five. You gonna tell me what you’re dressing up as?_” 

“_Nope! See you tomorrow, Gladio!_” 

Putting his phone back down, he heads back into the kitchen to finish making the treats for Iris. As he gets them all assembled, he realizes he didn’t ask Prompto what he wanted to do after trick-or-treating. Maybe there was a party that was happening that he wasn’t aware of, and they would be heading their together as friends. Or, had Prompto just asked him out and he had casually said yes? Finishing up, he goes back over to his phone and rereads the texts. No, it doesn’t seem like it was asked in a date sort of fashion. But he’s been wrong about these kinds of things before. 

His thumb hovers over the button to call Prompto, but then he makes his screen go to sleep and puts his phone back down. No, he would know if the blond was asking him out. It’s something he’s been thinking about doing himself over the last couple of months. Since Prompto and Noctis had graduated high school, as a matter of fact. But he hasn’t owned up to his feelings yet, because he isn’t sure if Prompto would be cool with them or not, considering they train together on a bi-weekly basis. 

He sends a quick text to Iris to let her know that he finished her treats, and he’d be picking her up at seven to take her to school. She replied back, which makes him grumble a little - she shouldn’t be up this late on a school night. But, he knows he was staying up until the same time when he was thirteen, so he keeps his mouth shut. Figuring he could relax now, he went over to his fridge, grabbed a beer, then went and zoned out on the couch for an hour before dragging his ass to bed. 

***

There’s a sharp knock on his door at the exact time he tells Prompto to be at his apartment. A sudden bout of butterflies appear in his stomach at the noise. He grabs the doorknob, and pulls his door open, but the greeting that he has for Prompto disappears as he takes in what the blond is dressed up as for their Halloween excursion. 

“Holy fuck.” Gladio almost - _almost_ \- has to pick his own jaw up off the floor as he stares openly at Prompto’s attire. First and foremost, the blond bangs that normally hang over his face are pulled back with more of his hair into a half ponytail, looking more put together than normal. Second, his clothes - clothes that shouldn’t look that good on a person yet here Prompto is, looking like a total snack. A pair of intricate cowboy boots are on his feet, a pair of dark blue jeans cover his legs, an abnormally large belt buckle sits on his waist, and he’s wearing a rolled up long sleeve red plaid shirt that’s buttoned up to the top button. A large hat sits on his head, and the guns he normally uses when they train together rest on his hips. “Nice costume.” 

“You like it?” Prompto grins, as he turns around for him. “It’s not too cheesy, right? Don’t worry - I’m wearing a normal shirt under this - see?” He unbuttons a few buttons to show a black shirt underneath. “I’ll just leave this stuff here, or in the car.” 

“Right. Because we’re going somewhere after we take my sister.” Gladio somehow gets his sanity back, as his eyes keep going to the enormous belt buckle that has a large rhinestone chocobo on it. “You really went all out, didn’t you?” 

“I love Halloween! I thought it’d be fun to dress up like a cowboy!” He laughs when Prompto does a quick little dance that has him resting the heel of his boot on the floor with his hand on his hip. “You think it’s lame, don’t you?” 

He balks at the question. “Excuse me? Did you not see me at a loss for words?” 

“Because it’s dumb.” 

“No, because you look fucking gorgeous.” Gladio turns around, and goes to grab his jacket. “Come on, we might as well go and pick up Iris now.” He hoped to the Six that the blood that had flooded his cheeks is now back where it should be in his body, after verbally telling Prompto how good he looks. 

Two arms circled around him, and he was quick to turn around to give Prompto a proper hug. “Thanks, big guy. I was hoping you’d like it.” Prompto’s voice is quiet, almost docile, and it brings that blood rushing back to his cheeks as he holds him close in his arms. “You look good, but you always look good.” 

“Iris is going to kill me because I refuse to wear a costume.” He chuckles, as he hugs Prompto for a little bit longer. “Come on, the sooner we can get her trick-or-treating, the sooner we can go wherever it is we’re going to go.” He tried to drop another hint to the blond, wanting to see if he’d pick up that he has no clue where the two of them are going after. 

“Oh! Right!” _Success_. “There’s this awesome haunted house that I won tickets to, and I thought it’d be fun if we went together.” 

“Congrats!” Haunted houses weren’t really his bag, but for Prompto - he would gladly suffer through them. “How’d you win them?” 

“I was caller number thirteen on the radio yesterday! They were giving away tickets!” 

“Awesome!” They walk out of his apartment together, then head down to the car park to get his car. “Noct couldn’t go?” 

He knows the two of them are best friends, and figures he might as well find out if he’s the second or third choice tonight. “He doesn’t like that kind of thing, so no. I wanted to go with you because…” 

“Because?” He opens the car door for Prompto, and waits for him to sit down before going over to the driver’s side to sit down. “You got an answer for me, chocobo?” 

Prompto hesitates, then speaks. “Because you’re big, and they probably won’t pick on me because I’m with you.” 

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you invited me?” Turning on the car, he looks over at Prompto with a smirk on his face. “I guess we’ll have to see what happens, huh?” He wasn’t about to tell him that the reason he doesn’t care for haunted houses is because he scares easily himself, and the idea of going through a house where that constantly happens for a half hour sounds exhausting. 

“It’ll be fun, Gladio! I’ve never won anything before, so this is a real treat for me.” 

Reaching over, he pats him on his thigh before putting his hand back on the wheel to drive. “I’m happy you asked me to share in your winnings. How long is the haunted house open for?” 

“Until midnight, but I’ve got a line bypass because of the contest, so we go right up to the front.” 

“Sounds like this was a sweet prize to win.” 

“It totally is!” 

They drive across the city, and park at his family’s home. Iris is waiting with a couple of her friends on the porch, looking somewhat annoyed at Gladio. Wearing a custom made Princess outfit, with her friends as Princesses also, she looks completely adorable. He should have dressed up, but it was too late now. When she sees Prompto and his costume, her face lights up. “Prompto!!” She cries, and rushes over to him to give him a big hug. “You’re in costume!” 

“That’s right, little lady!” Gladio crosses his arms over his chest, as he sees Prompto bend down to be at a more appropriate level for Iris to hug him. “And don’t you look cute as a Princess! You hoping that a certain Prince might come and sweep you off your feet?” 

“No!!” The squeal that leaves his sister’s mouth causes him to uncross his arms and fix his ear. “I don’t like Noctis like that!” 

Gladio chuckles, and looks at her friends. “You guys ready to go and get some of the best candy in Insomnia?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

He looks at Prompto, who is standing with the girls and has his own bag for candy. “You’re kidding me, right?” 

“What?? Nooooo. I love Halloween! Shush!” Prompto sticks his tongue out. “Iris, do you think I’m too old to trick-or-treat?” 

“How old are you again, Prompto?” She asks, looking up at him. 

“Eighteen.” 

“Not at all.” Iris turns to look at him. “Don’t be mean to him, Gladio!” 

Praying to the Gods that he wouldn’t murder either his sister, or Prompto this evening he starts to walk down the driveway. “Let’s go, you guys. You’re wasting time, when we could be filling those bags with candy by now.” 

“Sir, yes sir!” 

The fit of giggles and laughter behind his back has him rolling his eyes, but it also brings a smile to his face. He doesn’t mind the formality, if it keeps the girls in line. They join the masses on the street, as people have already been trick-or-treating down the block. He would normally walk behind, but with Prompto here, he trusts him to make sure the girls stay safe and out of any harm that might come their way. 

Two hours pass by in a flash, Gladio now taking up the rear and holding all of the girls’ bags full of candy because they are “too tired” to carry it themselves. They head back to his father’s place, and head inside with the girls. He hands them their bags of candy, making sure to hand the proper bag to the proper Princess. 

“Now, don’t eat all of this tonight.” He looks at his sister, who has a pout on her face. “You guys can have four pieces of candy tonight. But don’t pick those full sized bars as one of your four pieces.” 

“Why not??” Iris stomps her foot. “You said we could have four!” 

“Fine. One can be a full sized bar.” Gladio hated to say no to his baby sister, and she knows it. “Did you girls have fun tonight?” 

“Sir, yes sir!” 

He groans, and shakes his head. “We’re inside now. You don’t have to keep saying that.” He doesn’t know why he bothers, because the girls are already in another fit of giggles, crowding around each other. He looks over them, and catches Prompto’s eyes. “You ready to head out, cowboy?” 

“I am. Princesses!” The girls stop talking, and give their full attention to Prompto. Taking off his hat, he bends down a little. “I am glad I was able to escort you tonight, and I hope that you had a good Halloween!” 

“We did!” The girls say in unison. 

“Thank you for dressing up, Prompto!” Iris hugs him. “My brother hates to dress up.” 

“Does he?” 

“Watch it.” Gladio narrows his eyes at Prompto, who has a grin on his face. 

“But it’s okay, because he always takes me. Maybe you can do it again with him next year!” 

“I’d love that.” Prompto stands back up. “Now, Princesses - go and look at your haul. Remember what Gladio said - 4 pieces of candy, and only one can be a full sized bar!” 

“Sir, yes sir!” The girls dissolve into another fit of giggles as they head into the living room to go over their stash of candy for the night. 

Gladio looks at Prompto, who has a sheepish grin on his face. “I’m glad you came with us.” He says, as Prompto puts his hat back on his head. “I know Iris is really happy about it.” 

“I love kids.” Prompto grins, then looks at the clock near the door. “Can I get your keys, so I can grab my stuff to change?” 

Reaching into his pocket, he tosses them to him. “I hope you brought comfortable shoes.” 

“I did. Although, these aren’t too bad.” Prompto does a little kick with his boots, then heads out the door. 

The girls’ laughter filters through to the foyer as he waits for Prompto to finish getting changed. When he walks out of the bathroom, Gladio does another double take at the outfit. The jeans are the same, but now he’s got on the oversized sweatshirt he let him borrow months ago. He’d wondered what had happened to it, and seeing him wearing it again fills his chest with something unfamiliar. 

“Nice sweatshirt.” He comments, as Prompto holds a bag in his hand. 

“I figured I could give it back to you after we go to the haunted house.” 

“Keep it. It looks good on you.” Holding out his hand, he takes the bag from Prompto. “You ready to head to this haunted house?” 

“I am.” Prompto grins, as he puts both hands in the pocket on the hooded sweatshirt. “It’s supposed to be super scary. That’s what all the reviews have said.” 

His stomach lurches at the comment, but he keeps a straight face. “Sounds like we’re going to have us a good time.” 

“I sure hope so. And if not? Hey, the tickets were free!” 

“Exactly.” 

The haunted house is a little outside of downtown Insomnia. Parking is tricky, but Gladio gets into a lot that doesn’t cost an arm and a leg, as most lots are charging higher for the holiday. They walk towards the haunted house together, and as they’re walking someone makes a loud noise behind them, which causes Prompto to yelp and grab onto Gladio’s upper arm. The touch of his hand isn’t an unfamiliar one, as they spar often during their training, but it feels different right now. A good different. 

Reaching his other hand around, he puts it on top of Prompto’s hands, and looks down at him. “Don’t worry, chocobo. You said it yourself - the reason you asked me is because you don’t want others to scare you. I’ll protect you.” He smiles, and sees Prompto visibly relax. 

“Right. That’s it.” Prompto nods his head, and slowly takes his hands away from Gladio’s bicep. Before his hands can drop all the way, Gladio reaches for his hand, and locks their fingers together with their palms touching. “Gladio?” 

“For safety reasons.” He didn’t want to say it’s because he really wants to hold Prompto’s hand. Luckily, his excuse is a good enough reason to Prompto, who moves his fingers a little, then resettles as they walk down the street and head to the haunted house. 

The line is humongous. Thanks to Prompto winning tickets, they show their pass and move past the lengthy line to go right up to the front. “I’m so nervous right now.” Prompto comments, as they are escorted in, and told to wait for the next group to go in. “I really don’t like being scared.” 

_I know that pain_. He grins, and holds Prompto’s hand a little tighter. “Remember, everything here is fake. Nothing is real. Enjoy the adrenaline rush for what it is.” 

“Easy for you to say.” 

He wants to tell him not really, but keeps his mouth shut. “I’m going to keep you safe.” 

“Promise?” The look of terror in Prompto’s eyes makes his heart ache. 

Lifting his other hand up, he cups it against Prompto’s face. “You never have to worry about anything when you’re with me, Prompto. If I tell you you’re going to be safe, you will be.” 

“Gladio, I-” 

Their conversation comes to a halt as their group begins to go into the haunted house. His hand begins to sweat, and he feels Prompto squeezing it in a deathgrip. Or maybe it’s the other way around, because right now, he’s feeling the adrenaline already. They have barely stepped into the house, and the only thing he can hear properly is his own heartbeat ringing in his ears as he struggles with his fight or flight feeling. 

The first room, the scares are minor. He holds it together, while Prompto screams and shrieks, their hands no longer together as Prompto tears it away in favor of clinging to his bicep instead. And it seems the characters in the house know who to go to, as they have someone that trails them to the next room, scaring Prompto over and over. But in the next room, it changes. 

A masked creature jumps in front of Gladio, and he bellows out a loud yell. He grabs onto Prompto’s hand, and tries to shy away from the person still scaring the crap out of him. He hears Prompto laughing, which makes him feel mildly better about the situation. He starts to laugh with him, then shakes his head as they move further into the room. But the performer comes back to him, and gets him a second time, and this time, he screams. The performer backs off after that, Prompto’s laughter growing louder by the second as they head out of the room. 

“Weren’t you the one to tell me that this is all fake, big guy?” Prompto asks, as they make their way to the next room. “Did that guy scare you that bad?” 

“Like you can talk.” He looks down, and sees that they’re still holding hands, which brings minor relief to his anxious mind. “Do you remember how you were in the room before?” 

“I can keep you safe.” Gladio glowers at him, which earns him another laugh from Prompto. “Not.” 

He pulls his hand away, and drops his arm over Prompto’s shoulder. “Oh, ha ha.” He holds him in a half hug, the smile on his face growing as he feels Prompto put his arm around his waist. Lowering his head, he brings his lips close to Prompto’s ear, and speaks low. “If we stay like this, maybe they won’t bother us.” 

“If you think so.” He hears Prompto’s voice take on a breathless quality. “I won’t complain.” 

“Never said you would, chocobo.” Deciding to go for it, he plants a quick kiss on Prompto’s cheek, then pulls his head away as they enter the next room together. 

A performer skids on their knees in front of him and bangs two rocks together, halting them from going any further for a few moments. Gladio holds tight to Prompto, as he feels the blond push his face against his chest. He jumps when another performer comes up behind them, and he puts both arms around Prompto in order to hide him, as well as save himself as he screams. They leave the room five minutes later, both shaking from the scares they’d experienced in the room. 

“How many more rooms?!” Gladio asks, as he looks down at Prompto. “Are we almost done??” 

“I don’t know! I hope so! I think I might have a heart attack!” 

Gladio laughs, as he pulls Prompto back up against him. “You’ll be fine, Prom.” 

“What about you? You doing okay?” 

Nodding his head, he’s all smiles for his blond. “I’m having a great time. Even though I hate being scared.” 

“Me too.” The bright smile on Prompto’s face makes this terror worth it. “Great. Next room. Here’s hoping it’s almost over.” 

He wants to agree, but being this close with Prompto is really nice, and he wants it to not end. They go into the next three rooms, the scare actors taking their turns on picking on the both of them. Gladio isn’t sure who shrieks and screams the loudest, but he knows for a fact that Prompto clings tighter to him than he does. The exit is in sight, and as they make their way through the last room, one final scare has them both screaming at an unruly decibel. Both collapse into a fit of laughter as they head out of the exit. 

“That was so much fun!” Prompto has the biggest smile on his face as they walk down the pathway, and start to make their way back to where they parked. “Can we go again?” 

“Fuck no.” Gladio shakes his head, as he returns his arm to be around Prompto’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go and get something to eat. My treat.” 

“Food! I’m _starving_!” 

“Then I’m glad I said the magic words.” He glances down, and smiles as he sees Prompto’s violet eyes gazing up at him. “You want Kenny Crows? Or, I know this great stand that stays open real late that has some really great noodles.” 

“Noodles sound perfect.” Prompto rests his head against his side. “Can we take them back to your place to eat?” 

Happy to hear that Prompto wants to spend more time with him, he holds him a little tighter. “We sure can, chocobo.” 

Picking up their food doesn’t take very long, as the stall has a minimal line and parking in this part of Insomnia had been relatively easy. They drive back to his apartment, the smell of the broth filling the car, making the both of them salivate. Gladio hadn’t realized how hungry he was, but looking at the time, it makes sense. It’s almost eleven, and he hadn’t eaten anything since lunchtime. 

“Make yourself at home.” Gladio says, as he opens the door for Prompto. He takes off his shoes, and heads over to his couch. “You cool with sitting here? We can put on a movie, if you want?” 

“Not something scary. I think I’ve had my quota of scary for the rest of the year. And maybe even next year.” Prompto walks over to the couch after taking his shoes off by the door, and takes a seat next to him. “Maybe a kid Halloween movie?” 

“You got it.” 

He puts on Iris’ favorite Halloween film, and hands Prompto his bowl of noodles. They slurp their food in silence as they watch the movie, and once they’re both done, he takes their empty containers and throws them in the trash. Sitting back down on the couch, Gladio is pleased when he sees Prompto shift a little on the couch, and moves to rest his head on Gladio’s thigh, with his legs now stretched out on the couch. 

His hand gravitates to the ponytail, and he gives it a gentle tug to release the blond hair from it. Combing his fingers through the strands of hair, he feels Prompto shift a little. “Is this okay?” He asks, as he keeps combing his fingers through his hair. 

“It’s more than okay.” Prompto nods his head. “Please, continue?” 

“You got it.” 

Gladio doesn’t pay any attention to the movie, as his primary focus becomes Prompto. He starts to scratch his blunt fingernails against the nape of his neck, and hears him exhale a soft moan at the touch. He pushes his fingers up to his hairline, and starts to scratch his scalp lightly, taking care to keep the touch as light as possible as he listens to Prompto moan a little more. Taking a bit of a chance, he gives a few follicles a little tug, and hears a very distinct “_Oh…_” leave the blond’s mouth. 

“You keep making noises like that, and I might have to carry you to my bedroom, Prom.” 

Prompto turns his head, and gazes up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Is that a promise, big guy?” 

If there had been any doubt that the feelings he’s been having about Prompto would not be reciprocated, they were quickly squashed by that comment. His hand slips from the back of the blond’s neck, and brings his fingers to his lips. “Is that what you want?” He asks, tracing the tip of his index finger along the lines of Prompto’s lips. “Because if it, all you gotta do is tell me.” 

“I thought it was pretty obvious what I want.” His index finger receives a soft kiss from Prompto. Now it’s Gladio’s turn to exhale a low groan at the intimate touch. “I asked you out, since it seemed like you weren’t ever going to.” 

“It _was_ a date, wasn’t it?” He asks, as he begins to lower his face to be closer to Prompto’s. “To be fair, I was planning on asking you out, but I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes or not.” 

Fingers touch his cheek, as violet eyes become all he can see. “I like you a lot, Gladio. I have for a very long time.” 

“Then I’m sorry it’s taken me so long.” He whispers, as he brings his lips close to Prompto’s. “I like you a lot too.” 

Their lips connect together, Gladio brushing his lips against Prompto’s to get a proper feel of them before sealing their lips together for a kiss. He feels Prompto’s moan, and as the blond parts his lips, he’s quick to slip his tongue into his mouth. A deep moan leaves his own throat as their tongues touch at first with cautious touches, but then turn more aggressive as their kiss continues. His hand touches Prompto’s face, his fingers sliding to be underneath his ear as he begins to kiss him with more insistent touches. 

Prompto breaks off the kiss with a soft gasp. “B-Bedroom, please. Now?” 

“Now.” He nods, and before Prompto can get up, he puts his arm underneath his knees and picks him up in his arms to carry him to his bedroom. As they walk, they share more kisses, Gladio knowing the pathway to his bedroom well enough that he doesn’t need his eyes. But they bump into the wall, which causes their kiss to end with both of them laughing. “Whoops. Sorry about that.” He whispers, rubbing his nose against Prompto’s as he turns them to walk through the door. 

“It’s okay.” Prompto smiles, then pulls Gladio’s face back down to his for more kisses. 

Setting him down on the bed, he keeps his face close to Prompto’s. “What are you feeling like, baby?” He whispers, loving the look that Prompto gives to him at the use of the endearment. “I’m game for anything you are.” 

“Would you think less of me if I said I really want to know what your cock feels like inside of me?”

Not expecting that question, Gladio bursts out laughing. “Not at all. Is that what you want?” 

“You have _no_ idea.” 

He brings his lips to the side of Prompto’s neck and begins to alternate between kisses, and little love bites. “Then I guess we should just get right down to it, huh?” 

“There’s time for other stuff later. You’ll be my boyfriend, won’t you?” The sincerity in Prompto’s voice causes his chest to grow warm. 

“Nothing would make me happier, Prompto.” He nods his head, as he drops another kiss on his lips. “Now, why don’t you lie back, and let me take care of you?” 

“Gods, please…” 

Removing clothes becomes the biggest obstacle for them, as neither of them want to pull away from the kisses they keep sharing with one another. Gladio gets Prompto fully naked, and with one last article of clothing on his body, he takes it off so they’re both naked. Grabbing his bottle of lube, and a condom from his drawer, he gets settled between Prompto’s legs. “You sure this is what you want?” He asks again, as he starts to pour some lube onto his fingers. 

“We’ve known each other for years. Yes, this is what I want.” Prompto nods his head. “Don’t make me beg for it, because I will.” 

“Oh, I know.” He teases, as he brings one finger to Prompto’s entrance. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to treat you any different when we train together.” 

“I knoooooow.” The word is drawn out as Gladio pushes one finger into him slowly. “Gods, your finger is so big…” 

“Wait until the main attraction.” Gladio lowers his head, and presses a kiss to Prompto’s thigh. “Relax around me, chocobo. Take a deep breath….That’s it.” He pushes more of his digit inside of him, feeling Prompto’s inner walls start to loosen up around him. “Perfect…” He starts to push a second finger in, and hears him whine low. “It’s okay, baby….I’ll go slower if you need me to…” 

“I’m good!” Prompto’s chest arches up off the bed as Gladio gets his second finger all the way into his tight channel. “Gods, I’m so fucked, aren’t I?” 

“Only in the best way possible.” He kisses his thigh again, as he starts to push one more finger in. “Deep breaths…” Gladio waits for Prompto to take a few deep breaths before he works his third finger all the way in. “Good job…” He praises him, then begins to slowly spread his outer two fingers apart. “Now….” He crooks his middle finger, and pushes up to find that spot inside of Prompto that should make him moan. “Where is it…” The sharp gasp that Prompto makes as he prods against something causes him to smirk. “There it is.” 

Prompto moans loud as he pushes against that spot again. “S-Stop! I’m going to come if you keep touching me there!” 

“And who says that’s a bad thing?” Dragging his chin along Prompto’s inner thigh, he nudges against his prostate more. “You want to know what my cock feels like, and I want to know what your face looks like when you orgasm.” He murmurs low, as he keeps his eyes on Prompto’s face. “Touch yourself if you need to….Show me how you like it….” He gives a little nip to the soft flesh of his thigh. “Don’t disappoint me, baby.” 

That seems to get the blond moving, as Prompto’s hand touches his own cock milliseconds after he suggests it. “I like to tease myself…” Gladio stares at Prompto’s hand, as it slides from the base up to the tip. “Keep myself….on the edge…” Each breath Prompto takes seems to be difficult, as he moans and writhes as Gladio keeps pumping his fingers inside of him. “T-Touch it again, Gladio…” 

“What, baby…? This?” He pushes his finger right up against that sweet spot, and sees the most beautiful sight. Prompto’s head tosses back as a drawn out moan leaves his throat. He glances down and sees cum is spilling from the tip of Prompto’s cock, as he jerks himself off. He brings his head down and wraps his lips tight around the tip, swallowing what’s left of Prompto’s orgasm, the strangled cry that Prompto makes at the unexpected contact going straight to his own girth between his legs. Keeping his mouth around him until he feels nothing else touch his tongue, Gladio slides his lips off of him, then presses a kiss to the weeping slit. “You ready for a little more?” 

“Y-Yes, please.” Prompto’s cheeks are flushed, as a giddy smile appears on his face. “That was...wow.” 

Gladio returns his smile, and gently pulls his fingers out. He wipes them clean on top of his comforter, not really caring at the moment. Grabbing the condom, he tears it open and slides it onto his incredibly stiff cock. Making sure it’s on properly, he grabs the bottle of lube and pours a little more onto the condom. Settling back between Prompto’s legs, he looks down at him. “You ready…?” 

A sharp nod of his head is all the confirmation that Gladio needs. He gets the tip of his cock up against Prompto’s loosened entrance, and starts to slip into him at a glacial pace. He wants to go slow to make sure Prompto’s body can accommodate to his size, as he knows he’s larger than most men. The deep moans that keep spilling from Prompto’s mouth are divine, his own low moans adding a sweet counterpoint to the blond’s. Once all the way in, he waits for the spasming to stop around his girth - even with the prophylactic on, he can feel Prompto’s inner walls struggling to keep him inside. 

Lowering his head, he kisses Prompto softly, wanting to take his mind off of any pain he might be feeling. “It’s going to feel good soon, I promise…” He whispers against his lips, as he feels Prompto’s arms wrap tight around his neck. “I’ve got you, baby…” 

“F-Feels good….right now…” 

He gives his hips a little push forward, and feels Prompto cling tight to him as the position of their hips change. Kissing the side of Prompto’s neck, he listens to his pleasure-filled howls as he starts to snap his hips a little faster. It doesn’t take long for the bed to start creaking as they move at a faster pace. Pushing his hand to be between their bodies, he grabs onto Prompto’s cock, and starts to pump his cock counter to the way his hips move. 

Gladio lifts his head, and watches as Prompto’s head moves from side to side on his pillow, the pleasure he’s bestowing upon his body causing him to incessantly moan. He pushes in a little deeper, and watches Prompto’s head lift up from the pillow as his eyes open, a moan struggles to leave his throat as Gladio pushes deeper again, and again. He gives Prompto’s cock one firm jerk, and then feels the heat of his cum coating his fingers as he brings him to another orgasm. His own hips snap a few more times, then he drives as deep as he can, surrendering to his own release with a low moan. 

Prompto’s kisses to his face bring him out of his bliss, as he moves his head to bring their lips together for a nice post-coitus kiss. “Don’t move.” He sees Prompto nod, and then pulls his hips back as he slips his cock out of his body. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he takes a few tissues and uses them to get rid of the condom, and does a little bit of clean up to his own cock before grabbing a few more to take care of the mess on Prompto’s body. Once they’re both relatively clean, he lays next to him under the covers and pulls him into his arms. “You good, Prom?” 

“I feel amazing. Thanks for that, big guy. Heh. Big guy.” 

Chuckling softly at the comment, he brushes his lips against his forehead. “Do you have to be anywhere early? Or can we wake up together at seven?” 

“Nope. I can stay with you until you have to go to the Citadel. I don’t have any training until tomorrow afternoon.” Prompto rests his head on his chest. 

He holds him close, and smiles. “Good. Because I really would like to wake up and see you still here.” 

“I won’t go anywhere, Gladio.” 

“Promise?” Now it was his turn to ask the question that Prompto had asked him earlier in the night. 

Prompto rests his chin on his sternum, his violet eyes looking up at him with a smile on his face. “I promise, Gladio. You’re my boyfriend now, and boyfriends spend the night together. Good night.” He sees him lift himself up, and puckering his lips he receives the kiss that Prompto places on them. 

“Good night, chocobo.” 

In the morning, Prompto is in the same position - tucked safely in his arms. Gladio lowers his head, and presses a kiss to his lips. It doesn’t take long for Prompto to open his eyes, which brings a smile to his lips. “Mmmm….morning, Gladio…” 

“Good morning, Prompto.” He returns, the smile growing on his lips. 

“Last night wasn’t a dream, was it?” Gladio opens his mouth to reply, but then Prompto shifts in his arms and releases a groan. “Nope. Not a dream. Wow, I am _sore_.” 

He laughs, and holds him a little tighter against his chest. “You’ll get used to it.” 

“That means we need to have lots of sex, right?” 

“I believe that’s what I’m saying.” 

“Like, right now?” 

The smile on his lips is quick to turn to a smirk. “I wouldn’t say no if you’re up for it.” 

“Where are your condoms?” 

Just like that, they go for another round of sex before getting ready for their long day. And Gladio wouldn’t have it any other way. Thank the Six that Prompo won those tickets. Thanks to that lucky win, Gladio finally got Prompto right where he’s wanted him for awhile now. 


End file.
